Saucer of Peril
The Saucer of Peril is a strangely sentient flying saucer who serves as one of the mini games in Witchyworld. Games ''Banjo-Tooie The Saucer of Peril is trapped in a crate in Glitter Gulch Mine, found specifically in the fuel depot. Detonator Banjo must clear the tunnel's blockage. The Saucer of Peril will then hover closer toward a tunneling area that leads outside to Witchyworld, but finds that the door is not open leading to Witchyworld. Once Banjo and Kazooie open the door connecting Glitter Gulch Mine to Witchyworld, the Saucer of Peril will hover out of the mines and free itself from the crate. However it states that there is a lack of a power supply, so the minigame is momentarily closed until further notice. But with the help of Mumbo Jumbo, the power can be restored, and the Saucer of Peril will let the duo ride it around in a mini-game where they shoot red, green, and blue colored targets to get points (Red = +1, Green = +2, Blue = +3). If their score is good enough, the Saucer of Peril grants them the grand prize, a Jiggy, for 500 points, and a Cheato Page for getting at least 400. Banjo and Kazooie can ride it for fun anytime afterwards. At the end of the game, the Saucer of Peril is seen being ridden around by Captain Blubber. Banjo-Pilot The Saucer of Peril makes its first return appearance in ''Banjo-Pilot as a powerful weapon that the racers can utilize. Once activated, the Saucer of Peril crashes into the first place racer (similar to the Shell) with more force than a regular Fire Egg. It can be avoided with a well-timed barrel roll. ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts In ''Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, the Saucer was crashed in Showdown Town by Captain Blubber sometime before the events of game. In the Terrarium of Terror, Boggy hosts a Jiggy game called "The Saucer Of Peril Returns". Rather than riding in the actual in the Saucer of Peril, the duo ride in a custom-made vehicle that resembles it and is outfitted with an Egg Turret. The mission playes out the same way as the original Saucer of Peril minigame. The path the saucer travels in goes all through the many domes of Terrarium, and even outside it into space. Quotes *Bleep! I'm trapped in thiz mine by that blocked tunnel! Bleep! *Bleep! Now that door'z not open on the other zide! Bleep! *Bleep! The Saucer of Peril is currently closed due to a lack of power! Bleep! *Bleep! Jump on board to ride the exciting Saucer of Peril! Bleep! *When the crosshair appears, press to fire at the targets to score points. Blue targets are worth 3 points, green 2, and red only 1. To give you a chance, I'll give you some special eggs! *Score 500 points to win first prize, or 400 points for the second prize. Bleep! *Bleep! Nice shooting! You win two bleeping prizes! A primitive paper thing... Bleep! (Cheato page appears) ''...and this shiny gold thing. Bleep! ''(Jiggy appears) *That's all my prizes gone, but why not ride again and try to beat your best score? Bleep! Gallery 04C4B2C_screen_1043PM.png|The Banjo-Tooie version of the Saucer of Peril mode. Image:ShowdownTownSaucer.jpg|The Saucer of Peril, crashed in Showdown Town. de:Das flotte Flugobjekt Category:Items Category:Vehicles Category:Deceased Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters from Banjo-Tooie Category:Characters from Nuts & Bolts Category:Living objects